Star Wars: Revulsion
by MiniatureSoccerBallGirl
Summary: A Master is having trouble with finding herself and what to do with her life. Everything seemed to go perfect, until she finds a Sith who looks just like her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come'on Landon, fight!" Alice playfully yelled at her Padawan. She admired him very much, but he could get very frustrating to her at times. Twi'leks are known for being wise, but usually just plain annoying. His green skin gleamed brightly in the training room and his dark blue eyes glimmered in the artificial light in the bleak room.

"Master, you must learn some patience with your students." he chuckled

"You mean student."

"You know what I mean." His green saber buzzed as he grabbed it. She smirked for about a second and force activated her ocean blue lightsaber and did a saber taunt at him and smiled. She loved to intimidate him.

"Why is the battle ground so unfair, you know I can't jump as high as you." Landon complained.

"To make learn how to jump higher, use the force, breath deep, feel the energy flow," She suddenly slashed him on the back, "and don't get distracted."

He was on the floor, training lightsabers didn't kill, but they still sent pain and soreness into your body. He got up and jumped to a higher cliff to see where his Master had gone. Suddenly it started to pour, rain that is. He saw his Master frustrated on the ground.

"All right! Who did it!" Alice growled.

"I didn't do it Master" Landon said.

Suddenly the speaker crackled and said, "Oh come'on Alice, you know higher ground is bad for Landon, so I made it rain hoping you would understand how he feels."

"Ben! You can be such a _di'kut_!" Alice told him off.

"I like seeing you get angry Alice, you might want to start practicing that, we don't want you to turn into a _dar'jetii_ on us." Ben laughed.

Landon tried to take this opportunity to strike his Master but she saw it coming and kicked him in the stomach into a rock. Landon smirked and continued blocking and striking parries.

Ben loved to see a good Jedi fight Master versus Padawan, but hated to see Alice push the boy so hard. Ben started to mess with his brown curly hair and started watching Landon striking Alice to the ground. He smirked, he knew she was going so easy on him. He started to recollect the memory of the Great War awhile back. He remembered her force blasting all the Imperials around her, pushing them into others, killing them. Then he remembered the Starcruiser aiming right for Landon and she grabbed it by the Force and pulled it down into the atmosphere, destroying the big piece of machinery.

He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard the muffling sounds of Alice and Landon talking, and fighting at the same time. He started to look at Alice. Her brown, long hair, was flying in the air and her smile always the same. She loved to smirk. She loved it more than a lightsaber. Ben's heart started to beat faster the longer he stared at her and pulled back thinking, "_Don't look at her like that, pull away_". There Ben started getting himself with the training adjuster and started to make it snow and changed the battleground into a slippery junk yard.

The junk yard was his favorite location to fight, since it was slippery it made you focus more. He saw Landon have difficulty with this since he hadn't fought on ice before. Landon and Alice soon slipped at the same time and Ben started to laugh. He look at Landon. Even though Landon was an alien, he thought of him as his own son, not a brother but as a son. He would sacrifice his life for him, for his family, for Alice. He turned away from the thought.

He heard a door open and saw Alice come out with her hand over Landon's shoulder. She walked over to Ben and expecting a hug or kiss on the cheek, he got a hard slap on his face. Landon laughed and started wiping himself down with a towel.

"That, was for messing with our training." She said and then hugged him about a second later and said, "and that was for not slapping me back."

"You guys wanna have dinner tonight, my treat?" Landon asked.

"Depends on where we're eating." Ben smirked.

"How 'bout Mandalorian?"

"Sure, I'm tired of eating cafeteria food." Alice blankly said.

"I'll make the reservations; meet me at the Orar at six." Landon said and left. We hated it when he did that because it left Alice and Ben alone. They never really felt comfortable alone, especially Alice. For whatever reason, Alice never had any feelings toward Ben. Ben's heart started to pound again.

"Are you ok Ben? You're nervous." Alice stared at him.

"I'm fine." He said and started to cool down. "Here, I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay." She said with a little of annoyance. It seemed like a long, endless walk to her room. She never seemed to look at anything. She just kept her eyes forward and straight. He always looked at the legendary Jedi Master statues or look around for people he knew, but no this time. He started to fiddle around with his hands and walked to her door.

He opened it and said, "Your room milady. I hope to see you at six?"

"I hope so." She smiled, he smiled back and shut the door. Now what? He looked at his holocron and saw it was 5:30 and started to run to his room.

Alice sat on her nice soft couch and looked out the window. She had one of the best views of Coruscant. The speeders and jets flying around the tall skyscrapers. She felt very tired today. She didn't feel like going out for dinner, even if it was good. She kept thinking about Ben, she knew what he was feeling down the hallway, she didn't want to admit what it was, but she knew it was true. She wanted to tell him but it never seemed

like a good time.

She started to head to her bed and took her Jedi robes off. She gently laid on the bed her gear and headed to her wardrobe. She looked around it and saw her "civilian attire". She started to change out of her clothes and grabbed the clothing off the hanger. She put on some nice long pants, a white t-shirt, a civilian jacket and a belt. She never liked going into the city for personal purposes in her robes. The only problem was herself. Whenever she had to go out she usually had to be quiet or the Holonews would chase her around the whole afternoon.

She struggled to get her belt on when somebody touched her back and curled around to help her. Ben and his curly brown hair and dark eyes swarmed her. He started to tie the belt in a Jedi knot and smiled. During that whole time she felt so uncomfortable she wanted to get out of her own room. She should probably make a rule nobody male was to enter her room with out a knock. She smirked at that thought but it was bad timing because Ben thought the smirk was from another thought.

"You ready?" Ben asked.

"Just about."

"Ok, do you mind if we walk to the dinner together?"

"Not at all." She said. She then rolled her eyes with out him looking. There were only a few things she liked about Ben, one good thing was that his Force wasn't that strong enough to read peoples minds and feelings although they were very powerful on the battlefield. She never had to make sure to hide her feelings so she just hid them from what he could see.

Ben left the room and Alice ran to her drawer and grabbed a blaster pistol and stuffed it in her pants so no one could see it. They jumped in the elevator and Alice saw one of Landon's friends and said hi. That was all though. Alice wasn't one to start a conversation unlike Ben, he always had to have a conversation because he never could hide his thoughts. The elevator went to a sudden stop and everyone jerked forward, except Alice because Ben held her securely by her waist.

Alice cleared her throat in a manner to say "let go of me" and Ben shocked, let go and wiped his hands on his pants. She never liked to hug him or show any emotions toward him when other people around, and she absolutely hated it when he called her Alice in public.

She kept moving and exited down the stairs of the temple.

They started down towards the city when Ben asked, "Do you want a taxi?"

"No, I'd rather fly there myself, I know shortcuts."

"Suit yourself, you know I hate flying."

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse you to almost fail that section." She smirked.

"Not funny, I've had bad experiences with flying."

"What, did the crew disappear?" She laughed.

"No, the engines got jammed from going to fast and we almost exploded."

"How fast were you going, like 20?" By then she was laughing on the floor and he blushing with embarrassment as a crowd of people and kids watched.

"Actually we were going 2,000."

"Well that's why! You can't go that slowly into an atmosphere!" Alice was laughing hysterically and the crowd laughing with her. The one thing Ben hated her for was her sense of humor, hurtful but funny. She did it to everyone, even the Jedi Council, they laugh along most of the time. Landon seemed to admire her for that, Ben could never figure out why.

"Anyways, can you get up off the floor and go get your speeder here?" He raised his voice,

"Ooh, Bennie here I twink is a twittle mwad." Alice said. This made the crowd laugh with tears, the children choking on their swirl of tears. This made Ben made enough he grabbed Alice into her speeder and _**he**_ started to fly it. Alice stopped laughing and just starred ahead. Ben was still red but started to calm down. Once Ben started turning peachy again, he went slower and went the speed limit.

Seconds later, Ben knew it would happen, Alice started to laugh again so much she just couldn't stop. Ben started to get mad and just went faster until they arrived and sat in parking spot next to the dinner place. Landon was sitting outside, since it was an outside restaurant, and he stared at Alice. In fact, the whole restaurant was. Ben just got redder and redder. Suddenly he got out and pulled her door open.

"We're here Master Gentarri." Ben growled. (Gentarri was Alice's last name).

"Oh." Alice said all calmly once she realized she embarrassed herself and Ben in public. She stuck her tongue out at the crowd once they turned around.

"Mommwy, she stuck her tongue out at yhu." A little 8 year old said.

Paranoid, Alice just act shocked and sat down.

"Calm down Tom, I'm sure she didn't, now I'll be right back." The mother said.

"Bwut MOMMY!" he cired when the mother left.

"Shut it little brat." Alice said. She turned back to her table and saw Ben and Landon with their mouths open wide.

"What, did I say something?"

"I don't think you'll ever have kids Alice." Landon laughed.

"What! I love children what are you talking about?" She exclaimed/

"What are you talking about Alice, you just said to a kid 'shut it little brat'." Ben said.

"What! That doesn't sound like me." She smirked

"Master, are you ok?" Landon said.

"Yeah I got overreacted by Ben's embarrassment." She laughed.

"Ok… anyway, I ordered for you already. I ordered meat." Landon said.

"That's ok."

"Anyway, what happened to Ben, Alice?"

"….."

Don Plat sat at a distance from the young Jedi. He stared at Alice. He thought he saw something familiar about her. Her face, where has he seen it before? Holonews? Magazines? He just couldn't seem to think of what it was.

He kept a keen eye on her. He examined her every move. He noted down she was a prankster, humorous person, so-called jerk, a positive person, and has breakdowns. She seemed to be a capable Jedi, just she could be what his boss explained to him.

Oh she had the attitude of one, just did she have the hatred of one. As he sipped his fire-water his Holocron beeped. He turned it on and turned his seat around so no one could see him.

"Yes Boss?" he asked the hooded figure.

"You find her?" The hooded figure asked.

"Yes, with her friends."

"Not friends, beware, those are her family. They are more dangerous."

"They don't look related though."

"You idiot! Not by blood, by bond."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, keep an eye on her, see if you can get any information out of her by listening."

"Ok, what happens when I'm done?"

"Capture her, don't worry I have more reinforcements there."

"Do we want the others?"

"If you can, that would be delightful."

"Ok, I understand."

"You will do fine Don."

"How much am I getting paid for this?"

"200,000 credits."

"You're kidding!"

"No, you deserve it." The holocron soon disappeared.

He thoughts went spinning, he needed that Jedi, alive. _I could finally by my daughter back, that would make me so happy._ His thoughts went racing more on how rich they'd be and how happy, but first he had to figure out how to get this Jedi Master away from the others and kidnap her without conflict. He drank his drink down really fast and gagged. _I forgot, never drink fire-water fast or you pay the consequences_. The waiter came by and asked if he wanted another drink.

"That would be splendid."

Don looked back over at the Jedi, they seemed to be having a sort of argument, over what he thought seemed to be a reenactment over something Master Gentarri did. It seemed the Master to her right was getting steamed up over the reenactment and the young Twi'lek Padawan was trying not to laugh over the story.

Ignorant Jedi, you won't get past me…

Darth Kote was standing at the edge of the balcony, she looked towards the heat, anger, and velocity of the lava flowing by. She loved Mustafar, she felt as if she was born there. After receiving the Holocron from the Imperial, everything was going swell, the Jedi was close to being hers, and Don into buying his daughter back from the Hutts, everything was going perfect. Except for the fact Darth Froce is going to take all the credit for the capture if Kote was responsible of her.

Kote loved being evil. Hate had always grown inside of her. Kote pushed her brown hair back and thought of where the hate started. She had always thought it started when her own mother, when she didn't kill her then, loved her little sister better than her and didn't care for her. Her hate grew strong from that and later killed her family, unfortunately her sister escaped from the attack. That anger and hate for sister was growing strong, she would get revenge.

"Nicole." A deep voice rang.

"I told you Darth Froce, don't cal me that, that's what my sister called me."

"What would you prefer? Monster, demon, evil?"

"Darth Kote."

"Humph."

"Why do you always seem to call me that, I'm nothing special?"

"Do I have to say it Nicole every time?" His dark yellow eyes into hers; she touched his buzz cut of hair, she didn't seem to mind his appearance, oh except for the fact he was so beautiful and devious. She gently grabbed his neck as they kissed. Froce gripped her hard so she couldn't escape.

"Sebastian." She gasped. He let go and she collapsed by the momentum.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh, your sister?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Don't worry about her she is nothing." He grabbed her hands.

"No, she could kill us; she could end the whole Sith Resistance"

"She is not as powerful, you are more powerful, we are more powerful."

"You're right, but we have to do this." She exclaimed. He smiled and grabbed her head, brought it to his chest and hugged her. Then he kissed her forehead and hugged her for a while. Time seemed to not end at that time, the wind was gushing and the heat hot. It was perfect, and her sister wanted to destroy it. Suddenly the silence was broken by her Holocron. It said, "_I'm going to get her_."

"See, nothing to worry about." He smiled. She sighed and they walked away holding hands smirking the she will see her little sister.

"So, Alice, how's your steak?" Ben asked.

"Good, best Mandalorian I've had." She smiled.

"I think, that we need to go to Mandalore and try it fresh there." Landon said.

"Ok Landon, if we ever go, I'll take you a good meat market. It's delicious." Alice laughed.

"Wow, this drink is making me have to go. Excuse me for a moment." Ben left.

"Jeez, fire-water comes out as fire-water." Alice laughed with Landon. They always enjoyed each other. Suddenly Alice didn't feel right, she felt like something was going to happen, so did Landon because he started to look around. And they didn't have time to think, that they were in the center of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben came out after he heard a kid shriek as if his lungs were on fire. He activated his lightsaber and rushed to where Alice was. Alice was on the floor, passed out it looked like, and Landon was fighting some pirates; his green lightsaber blocking blaster fire. Ben ran towards Alice and felt her pulse, she was alive. He then heard something that sounded unpleasant, droids. Not just any though, droidekas. He turned around and saw six droids surrounding them in a circle.

He looked back at Alice, realizing she wasn't there anymore. He heard a lightsaber activate and saw Alice frustrated. Her brown hair tangled from the wind and debris flying around.

"Back to back!" Alice commanded them. They went back to back in a circle and each was facing two droidekas. They started to activate their shields and then rolled closer to them.

"Duck!" Landon shouted. Alice collapsed to the floor holding onto Landon as blaster fire went above their heads. Suddenly someone grabbed Alice and started running. Alice tried to slash the figure for grabbing her but couldn't reach his back. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain that hit her on the back and leg. Blaster fire.

The figure then dropped Alice and grabbed his blaster fire.

Don Plat stood, proud over what he captured. He took out his blaster and pointed it at the Master Jedi.

"If you move or attack the droids, she will die." He laughed.

"Then why bothering to kidnap her if you need her; you won't kill her." Landon said.

"Oh, so she is worthless to you?" He pointed the gun at her head.

"No!" Ben yelled. Don smiled. He enjoyed torture. He looked over at the pirates. "Take the Jedi away and into your hold, they're yours to keep until I get word on what to do with them."

"MASTER!" Landon started to shout as he activated his lightsaber and charged the pirates, slashing and killing. The pirates tried to stop him but he couldn't, suddenly the droids started to fire and Ben jumped in front of Landon and deflected the fire. There it started to get very cloudy and dusty all around.

Ben looked everywhere for Alice but could only see the fire and destruction the droids were making. He heard the shrieks of women and children. The droids had to be stopped.

"Landon, get on a roof and look for Master Gentarri. I'll handle the droids." Ben shouted.

"Yes sir." Landon agreed back. He jumped to the nearest roof of a house and saw the man with his Master on his back, running towards a plane in the center of town. Landon started running after her, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He then breathed deeply and force jumped over the kidnappers head and activated his lightsaber.

The man stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his Master to the floor. Landon saw as her helpless and limp body fell to the ground. The man then pulled out double-twin blasters.

"Don't even bother Padawan." He said and pointed them at Landon.

"Try me." Landon smirked, just like his Master would do. The man then started firing at him rapidly. Landon deflected most shots but the shots were too fast for him to deflect back at the man. Landon suddenly got blind from the dirt the man was kicking at him and Landon closed his eyes and tried to figure out where he went.

Suddenly fists went right into his face, beating him from left to right. Landon staggered backwards and tasted blood in his mouth. He deactivated his lightsaber and brought his fists out. He had never had a fist fight before, and the man was obviously stronger, but Landon was quicker, or so he thought.

Ben started deflecting the fire coming at him and jumped on a roof for cover. When he got his breath back, he jumped and started slashing at a droid's energy shield and it deactivated right when Ben slashed its head off.

One down, 5 more to go. He turned around just in time to flip backwards to avoid a painful shot in the face. He then saw all the droids energy shields go down. This was a good opportunity. He threw his lightsaber at them and it went flying hitting all except 2.

The two then looked back at him and activated their shields. Ben seemed hopeless now, where was help when he needed it? Suddenly flames flew all over the droids causing their shields to go down.

He heard the sound of a grenade launcher and flamethrower from behind. He ducked and hit the ground hard trying to find cover. How was he going to kill a bounty hunter? He stood up and turned to where the droids were. Or, where they used to be. The droids were defeated and melted to death.

He turned to his right and there was the bounty hunter; not even three feet away. He quickly activated his blue ligthsaber and took a step back.

"Relax; I'm one of the good guys." He said with his monotonous voice.

"Oh, well I never knew bounty hunters to be…"

"Good?" The bounty hunter interrupted.

"Well, yes."

"I hunt after bounty hunters." He said and reloaded his grenade launcher. He wore the simplest of bounty hunter armor. A helmet, breastplate, shin-guards, and had a bunch of equipment. Dazed, Ben started to meditate.

"Uh… sir? What are we going to do about the ship?" The bounty hunter questioned.

"Ship, what ship?"

"The one _he _arrived in."

"Oh, well that's most likely where she is, with him."

"Wait, Master Gentarri is a _**girl**_?" The bounty hunter said shocked.

"Yes... what did you think?

"Well, from his, I mean her stories I thought only a man could be that powerful in the Force." The bounty hunter stammering with his words. Ben smiled and put his hand out.

"I'm Ben." The bounty hunter took his helmet off.

"I'm Toxla." He shook Ben's hand.

"Anyway, I think we should go and blow up this ship."

"But if they're inside it, wouldn't they blow up as well?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Ben blushed sheepishly. Toxla then jumped and sequenced his jet pack. Ben jumped to a roof and looked up to see Toxla.

"Do you see it?" Ben asked.

"Yes, and they're not in it yet, lets go blow it from the inside. Do you have any detonators?"

"No, just a lightsaber."

"Good, because I have plenty." He went through his pack and pulled one out.

"Isn't that dangerous to keep it in your pack?"

"Sure, I guess." Ben could tell he was smiling, even if he couldn't see it. He liked Toxla, reminded him of himself if he ever became a bounty hunter. Ben spotted Landon near the fountain and he started to run after him, for he saw he didn't have his lightsaber. He soon realized when he turned the corner, he didn't need it. They were fist fighting. Not good.

"Let's take it down." He yelled to Toxla. Unfortunately, the kidnapper heard that as well. He wide-eyed and punched Landon so hard it knocked him over. Then he went to pick up Alice and then looked up and saw a man.

Don started to get the Master when he saw a shadow. A shadow of a man. He looked up and started to walk backwards slowly. Then he started running to his plane.

"He's getting away!" He heard the other Jedi say. He jumped inside the plane and took off. Sweating and bleeding everywhere he pushed the button to close the hangar door but something was grabbing it. The bounty hunter was hanging on to it, trying to pull it down for it to break.

Don put the plane on auto-pilot to get out of the atmosphere and jumped towards the door. He started to kick the dang bounty hunter's hands and started to throw grenades near him. Suddenly the bounty hunter let go and the door closed. Don sighed and just sat there, unrelieved what happened. _Three Jedi, a bounty hunter, and __**him**_. He started to cry a little, for happiness and sadness. Now he'll never get his daughter back, that Sith wouldn't give him the money but at least he was alive.

He went over to the Holocron and turned it on. The Sith was waiting for him

"Where is she?" It asked.

"Um... I don't have her but I have valuable information and people."

"You don't have her! You better have a good explanation for this Don!"

"_**He **_was there." He smiled.

"Oh….. well… I guess you did your best, anyways, send the information through the holo and I'll put your pay on your card. I'll call later if I need more assistance from you. You did enough for me anyways." The holocron turned off.

Don smiled; he could now get his daughter back! He ran towards the pilot seat and rejoiced. Then he went to the map and looked at Mandalore, that's where she is. _Don't worry sweetheart, I'm coming to get you back in my arms_.

Alice started coughing as she woke up. Her vision blurred as she saw a man over her. Ben? No it was somebody else. He was holding her and laid her on the ground gently. He vision cleared and she saw a man. A very handsome man. He had long black hair, up to his ears and eyes. His eyes were a nice shade of blue, like an ocean.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know. My head hurts." She tried to get up but winced in pain. The handsome man gently pushed her down.

"Don't get up, you have two wounds in your shoulder and abdominal and you head is bleeding." Then he took his jacket and shirt off. His black tattoos and built body shocked Alice.

"Uh….. m-may I um g-get your name s-soldier?" She stammered staring at his body. _Those tattoos, they look like Sith, but aren't. Are they Mandalorian_? He took his shirt and dipped it in some water in a bucket next to a house. He then gently bent down next to her and put it on her head gently. His breath, so close to hers. They looked at each other, and he smiled.

"My name is Ryu Reavan. I'm a pilot for the Republic and Jedi, and some bounty hunters as well." He said with the most beautiful smile.

"Oh…. I-I'm..."

"Master Gentarri." He interrupted her. Ben suddenly came rushing over with Landon.

"Please call me Alice." She said. Ben sort of stepped back and got a little angry. Who was this guy?

"Who are you?" Ben activated his lightsaber.

"Ben" Toxla said, "he's my friend."

"Oh, sorry. I just saw you all over Master Gentarri and…"

"I know what you mean." He smiled and stood up, he reached his hand out towards Alice and pulled her up gently and held her until she was stable.

"Thank you." She smiled. Ben looked sick, like he was going to throw up, Alice almost started laughing.

"Um… is something funny?" Ryu asked.

"Oh no, she laughs at the most silly things." Landon said and gave his Master a hug. "I'm glad you're ok Master."

"As am I, Landon why is your face all… ugly…" She almost chuckled.

"Fistfight, Master."

"Well, I hoped you never had to learn fist fighting, it's dangerous, but I'm glad you're ok."

Landon and Alice hugged again and Ben cleared his throat.

"Well," he turned to Toxla and Ryu, "how long are you staying?"

"Well, Toxla has a mission to hunt after Don Plat." Ryu said.

"The man who tried to kidnap me?" Alice asked.

"Precisely, but now we do not know where he's going except the fact his bank account is now full of 100,000 credits." Toxla said.

"How would you know that?" Ben asked.

"We hacked into his bank card and made another copy of it."

"So, like tracking?" Landon said.

"Yes, and now we think, he's heading for Mandalore."

"Why Mandalore?" Alice asked curiously.

"We believe, from his profile, his 8 year old daughter, was kidnapped by them to work as a slave and dancer. He is trying to raise enough money, but the Hutts kept taking it away, so he joined the Imperials to make some money, but ended up working with the Sith instead." Toxla exclaimed.

"Wait, so is that his boss then, the Sith?" Ben asked shocked.

"Yes, which means they want Master Gentarri." Ryu said. They stared at Alice and she just stared back.

"What." She said.

"Uh… the Sith are after you and you're acting as if nothings wrong?" Ryu asked.

"Why do you care?" Ben sharply said to Ryu.

"Because she's a Jedi Master."

"Right….."

"Anyway, I think you guys need rest. You had an interesting evening." Toxla said.

"Good idea, anyways, are you going to hunt after him now?" Landon asked.

"Maybe, we're going to leave tomorrow night." Ryu said.

"Hey, maybe my Master and I could go with you, since they work for the Sith. We could get good information about it."

"Depends on how your Master feels on it." He looked at Alice. She looked back and nodded.

"Wait, what about me? I care for Alice as much as you do." Ben said. Everybody stared at Ben.

"We never mentioned anything about that." Toxla mentioned.

"Well, that will be my excuse for going."

"But, Master Ben, don't you have a Padawan to look after?" Ryu asked. Ben started to get red. He never liked talking about his Padawan in front of others, it looked like Ryu had no idea though who his Padawan was.

Suddenly Ben walked away and said, "Tell me when we are meeting up to leave."

"Ok." Toxla said.

"Ryu, you might want to note to yourself to never bring up the subject of his Padawan to him. It gives him… memories." Alice smiled.

"I sort of figured that out myself. Anyway, do you guys want to meet at the fountain tomorrow at six? We could start leaving at seven after we get everything ready."

"Sounds good. I'm going to love this mission." Landon sounded excited.

"Landon… maybe you shouldn't go, it could be very dangerous." His Master said.

"Oh come on Master Gentarri, let the kid come, it'll give him experience." Ryu said and smiled.

Alice sighed, "Fine, but remember, call me Alice."

"Yes, ma'm." Ryu said. Alice just looked back at him and smiled when he wasn't looking at her. _Seems nice, he's cute, he's built, he's_..._ well don't think of that Alice, this is just an ordinary mission. Except someone wants to kill me, what Sith would want to do that? What harm had I caused them?_

Ryu grabbed the pack on the floor Alice didn't see before. She looked at it, it had to swords, Mandalorian it looked like, he did look a little Mandalorian.

"Do you guys have a ride to the Temple?" Ryu asked.

"No, but we can walk." Landon said.

"Nah, hop in." He said as a speeder came and he jumped in the driver's seat. Toxla jumped in the back after helping Alice into the front seat. Alice put her hand down on the arm rest and accidentally touched Ryu's hand; it was soft, not hard like Ben's. She then realized and move her hand away fast. Ryu turned and looked at her and smirked.

It was a long silence to the Temple, or what seemed like it. It took about ten minutes to get there and only Toxla and Landon were talking. Alice's head was out the speeder with her eyes closed, seeming to either be resting or meditating. Toxla seemed to be bragging about all the weapons he had with him; the two blaster pistols, flamethrower, arm-rocket launcher, grenade launcher, EC grenades, Sonic grenades, pretty much ever type of grenade, knifes, and a sniper rifle. Landon seemed fascinated with the different types of weapons, like any boy would.

Then it came to a long hard stop at the Temple. Alice woke up and her eyes were bloodshot.

"We're here! You ok Alice?" Ryu looked at Alice.

"Um… yeah… thank you." She jumped out of the speeder.

"Do you need help to your room?" Ryu asked. Alice thought of how furious Ben would be although she wanted him to very much, she didn't know the handsome Mandalorian that well.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Toxla wait here." Ryu said as Toxla jumped into the front seat. Landon jumped out after he shook hands with Toxla and followed behind Ryu and his Master. It was a small silence on the way to the elevator. Although it seemed fast since no one was out walking about.

In the elevator Alice said, "Ner vod." Ryu turned back and stared at her. Alice stared back and smiled.

"Alice, you're Mandalorian?" Ryu asked shocked.

"Yes, so is Ben. I knew you were from the tattoos and swords."

"Oh…" He said rubbing his neck.

"It's ok." She smiled. Landon then dropped them off on Alice's floor and went up the elevator. It was just Ryu and Alice, by themselves.

"Anyways, Ryu, thanks for saving my life today and helping me with my wounds." She said but stumbled from her leg injury. Suddenly Ryu picked her up and grabbed her.

"Which room is it?" He smiled.

"One-four-three." Alice blushing said.

"Don't worry about it Alice, I would have saved anybody else's life, even Ben, although he annoys me a little."

"I just wanted to say thanks." She said as they arrived to her room. He opened the door with his elbow and walked in. He set her on the bed and smiled.

"No problem. Hope to see you tomorrow." He said and left. She sat there for a long time, thinking of everything that happened that night. The kidnapper, Ryu, Sith, Ryu, and Ryu. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but then she remembered what Jedi said about emotions and well… _love_. She escaped from that thought and went to her wardrobe to get into her nightgown. She placed the blaster pistol she never got to use today and placed it on her drawer along with her lightsabers.

After she got dressed she went over towards the door and locked it, incase Ben might sneak in. She chuckled at the thought. Then she went to her bed and tried to sleep.

Darth Kote sat at the edge of her bed, pondering of her little sister. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking about her? _No, that's impossible, she doesn't care about me_. She thought of that silly Mandalore pilot, how he betrayed her and joined the Republic, he was like a brother to her. She sat angry at the bed and didn't think about sleeping. Because there was no time to sleep, it was time to act.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darth Froce woke to the sounds of clashing and banging. He got up and dressed into his robes and ran down towards the lab. He saw Darth Kote there, bloodshot, staring at a computer. She had looked like she had been staring at that thing for hours and hadn't had much success.

"Ugh! There is nothing on here valuable about my little sister!" She said talking to herself.

"That's because you're looking at the wrong archive." Froce said almost rudely. Froce expected her to be a little jumpy from his presence, but she just sat there staring at the screen.

"Well, which one should I look at then?" She said furiously. Froce calmly walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"You should get some sleep. You're tired; I can search for information on her, and the traitor." He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"No, that's what weak people do, like my sister." She grunted.

"No, it's what smart people do, and you're smart. Get some rest, that's an order." He smiled. She smiled back and left the room.

It took Froce about an hour after she left to find something valuable enough to tell Kote about. He ran out the room hoping the information would lift her spirits up. It should, once they could use the information, Master Gentarri would fall.

Alice opened her eyes. She was so weak she could barely lift her head up. She looked at the holoclock by her drawer and saw it was 12. She was shocked; she never slept in that late, ever. She heard a knock on the door and got up slowly to go see who it was.

"Who is it?" She asked, praying that it wasn't Ben.

"It's Landon… and no, Ben isn't with me." He said almost laughing. I went and opened the door and there was Landon smiling at me. He had a beautiful smile, one where everything seemed positive, like nothing could go wrong. She let him come in and she struggled to keep her balance.

"Are you alright? You look… awful." He asked.

"No, I'm so sore, it's like my arms and head are weights or something." Alice sighed.

"You did have a rough day yesterday." Landon smiled.

"Yeah, being passed out on the dirty floor; while you guys had all the fun."

"It wasn't that fun, I almost thought I would die… until that Mandalorian scared the guy off."

"Wait, scared him off?" Alice asked surprised. Ryu didn't seem like an intimidating guy.

"Yeah, he jumped down from a roof and just smiled at him, the guy went running away back to his ship like there was fire all over him." Landon started to sit on the couch and looked back at his Master. "Aren't you going to change? It's noon."

"Oh, yeah I just got up actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Landon sounded a little surprised.

"No. I woke to the sunlight; I forgot to close the curtains."

"Oh, Ok. I'll wait here and watch the Holonews while you go change."

"Fine, but change it if either one of us is on it, I don't want to hear about it."

"That's cool with me". Landon smiled and turned the news on. He enjoyed it often. He liked seeing what's going on in other planets. Alice turned to her wardrobe and pulled the curtain so no one would peek. She changed into her Jedi robes when she had a flashback.

She remembered Landon as a little kid, only 12 years old. But that was when Alice was about 20. Four years passed and Alice grew into a mother-son relationship with Landon. He was like a son to her. If anything should happen to him, she would die. Not literally, but that would hurt her so much. That's why she pushes him so hard, so she would never have to see him die or killed.

The holonews blasted out loud, "Master Gentarri, her Padawan, and Master Ben were attacked when they were out for a nice dinner. Gentarri seemed to be the main target of the kidnapper. The man was stopped by some good Samaritans and he later escaped on his ship. There were no fatal deaths, just a few injuries from the Jedi and surrounding people."

"Could you change it Landon, please?" Alice begged as she came around and went towards the holonews.

"Aw… but I'm on the news!" He pleaded. Alice walked over behind him and turned it off. He turned around and grinned, he saw it coming.

"Ooh, I was researching on this Don Plat dude, and then I started looking at Sith. Is it true they can blast lightning from their fingertips?" He sounded like a little kid who just learned about Jedi.

"I wouldn't know. I've never really been faced to a Sith that powerful." Alice lied.

"Oh. Well, I was just curious. Anyway, I need to tell you something."

"Ok. Hit me."

"Ben… likes you. Like, a lot."

"I know."

"And you don't like him back."

"There's nothing I can do. There's no good time to tell him, it would break his heart."

Landon sighed, "Well, just the heads up. If you don't tell him, things are going to turn ugly for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I forgot." He smiled. Alice could sense he was lying, always could, but she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Anyway… I'm hungry; let's go get some cafeteria food." Alice was disgusted. She hasn't been on a mission since 2 months ago and she was tired eating there almost every meal.

"Fine, maybe they'll still be serving breakfast." Landon smiled and opened the door for Alice. Alice smiled back and grabbed his hand on the way out. He put her arm around his shoulder, because her left ankle seemed to be limping. Most Jedi were watching him help her but just turned back and started walking. Not many Jedi were fond of Master Gentarri because she was young and so called "inexperienced" but Landon thought she was the best Master ever.

Alice would sometimes hear Landon during lunch brag about how good a Master she was to his buddies. They mostly disagreed, but Landon always stood up for her. Alice had a curious thought.

"So, do you see any cute Jedi Knights at the cafeteria this morning?" His master asked and smiled.

"No, you know it's against the rules to show affection and emotions." Landon blushed.

"Yes, but we never like to follow the rules anyway."

"True, but I'm not into marrying another Jedi, I would like someone who wouldn't mind what I do." Landon said very slow and cautious of his words. His Master was deeply thinking of his comment and then smiled. He smiled back and then helped her into the elevator.

There was another strange man in the elevator. Alice tried to read his thoughts, but they came in blank. It was a little awkward, Landon seemed to keep looking over his shoulder at the guy, and the guy seemed to turn back at him. Alice saw from her peripheral vision that he didn't want to be messed with.

They exited the elevator and headed to the cafeteria. Landon kept looking back to see where he went.

"Is he following us?" His Master questioned.

"No, he left. Strange, I couldn't read his thoughts." Landon looked puzzled.

"Me either. Then he turned and looked at you." The thought gave the Jedi Master chills down her spine.

"Ah, there you are." A familiar voice sounded, Ben. He turned and smiled toward Landon and looked at Alice, "Don't you look beautiful."

"Stop with your sarcasm, I had a rough night sleep." Alice growled back at him.

"I was merely giving you a compliment." He grinned.

"Wasn't a very nice one." Landon laughed.

"Well, at least I got her talking."

"I've been talking, just not to you." Alice sneered.

"Here, I'll get you something to eat." Landon said and helped his Master sit down.

"So, who have you been talking to? The Mandalorian?" He grinned.

"No, haven't even seen him today."

"Well, what time did you get up? For about 2 hours he was waiting by your door wondering when you were going to open it!"

"I woke up ten minutes ago."

"Wow, that's so shocking. I feel bad for your Mandalorian friend, he waited there to talk to you and you never showed." Ben smiled. Alice knew where he was getting in this conversation, he wanted to "admit" his feelings to her, but luckily Landon stopped it just in time.

"Oh, by the way, when we're done, Ryu and Toxla wanted to meet us by the entrance. He said we're going shopping."

"Shopping!" Ben and Alice gasped at the same time.

"Yeah, this will help with our mission; this Don Plat guy won't be able to recognize us."

"Impressive idea, who came up with it?" Alice asked.

"Ryu did; he said it would take some time away instead of waiting all day."

"True, but I'm busy, so I can't." Ben said.

"Oh, what a shame." Alice said sarcastically.

"At least you're in a better mood." He shrugged and threw his plate out and got up. "See you at the fountain later?"

"Hopefully." Landon smiled. Ben left and Alice started eating her fruit. Landon was eating steak and eggs.

"What happened to eating healthy Landon?" His Master grinned.

"The doctor, said I am underweight and that even a Geonosian could knock me over."

"Haha, sorry about that whole diet. I thought you looked fat."

"Oh, so now you tell me I was, I just had swelling there from when I got hit by that laser blast!"

"Well, I thought different." Alice said after scraping all the fat and potatoes in the trash.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Nope, but we have to anyway," She sighed. They left the table and headed toward the front of the Temple. Alice started limping and Landon grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine." She grunted.

"No you're not." He put her arm around her shoulder to balance the weight out. Alice grinned, she taught her Padawan well. She could never see him go to the Dark Side with that attitude and personality.

Ryu waited for them to come out of the Temple and then looked at the time. It was one o'clock and he was getting a little impatient. He turned to Toxla and saw he was dressed him normal clothes, a shirt, some pants, and comfortable shoes. Toxla seemed to be messing with his so called "long hair" and he started getting frustrated.

"When we go shopping you and I are going to get haircuts." He grunted.

"We all are getting haircuts, at least if they want to." Ryu smiled and noticed how his hair was getting a little long.

"Ah, finally." Toxla smiled and looked at Landon.

"Where's the other Jedi?" Ryu asked.

"He didn't want to come, he said he was busy." Landon smiled.

"Are you okay Alice?" Ryu turned to her. This was a little shocking, an insult from Landon, a "compliment" from Ben and a thoughtful question from Ryu.

"Um… I think so. I had a bad night sleep." She smiled.

"Yes, you seem to sleep a lot." Toxla laughed.

"No, she never sleeps in, and I mean never."

"Well, shall we go and have some fun?" Ryu asked and grinned. Alice smiled back at his smile.

"Let's go!" Landon shouted.

"Where to first? Clothing store or salon?" Toxla sounded so excited.

"Why not the clothing department?" Alice said.

"Ok, We'll split up, Toxla and I will get our haircuts first and then we'll switch. When we're done meet back here and we'll leave, if Ben shows up."

"Deal." Alice smiled and she limped away with Landon.

"You like her." Toxla said.

"No, she's just a good person."

"You're blushing, and lying."

"Ok, so I have a crush; big deal." He said and went through the door to the salon.

Darth Kote awoke on her floor covered in files. She woke confused and dazed. Her hair was all messy and she looked awful. She then looked at the files and realized she passed out looking at her sister's files.

She then heard very loud footsteps approaching and she got up and fixed her hair. Darth Froce rushed into the room and looked a little surprised by the mess on the floor.

"Don't ask." She grunted.

"I'm going to anyways. What happened?" He smiled.

"I fell asleep on files, they're comfy." She had a blank stare, almost saying "I'm not stupid".

"Well, I found some decent information you might be interested in." He said.

"Then give it to me," She got up to grab the file he had, but he put it behind him.

"What's it going to take?" He smiled. She then walked over to him and kissed him softly and it seemed time slowed down for that one time. Froce dropped the file to bring her closer but she was already done and grabbed the packet. He looked a little mad, but walked over to a nice cushion seat.

"What's this about? It's just a dumb Twi'lek!" She raised her voice.

"Not just any, a Padwan…" He smiled. She looked back at him and grinned. She grabbed him and they started to kiss. _The perfect plan, I'll use this Twi'lek as bait_.

Alice looked at the clock and looked bored. It was five-thirty and they had to be back already. She was waiting for Landon to finish his whole waxing thing; Alice just finished her hair cut. She cut it short, about shoulders length and thinned some of the hair.

She thought she looked better with shorter hair, probably because she didn't look like her sister. She regretted thinking of her, she had no idea where her sister was now, but she murdered their family, why, Alice couldn't understand. There was nothing she could have done, one minute she's in her room on her bed, the next she's hiding in the attic from her sister watching her murder her own parents.

Alice thought that they were killed because of her, she thought that her sister thought their parents loved Alice better. Alice was only 12, while her sister was 14; which means since Alice is now 21, her sister, Nicole, would be 23; that is, if her sister was alive.

She started wondering if Nicole ever thought about her, if she ever knew she was alive. If she ever searched for her; if she wanted to kill her. The thought gave Alice goose bumps and chills down her spine.

Finally, Landon came out, all clean and sparkly. Landon smiled and then brushed lint off his shoulder.

"Wow, you cut your hair!" He suddenly realized.

"Um… Yes, I did. Do you like it?" Alice asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Well, duh, you look, uh…" Landon said hoping to choose the right words.

"Hot?" Alice said, completing his sentence.

"Uh… yeah." He blushed.

"Haha, just try not to point it out to everyone."

"Ok, I think Ben will like it." Landon smiled.

"I hope not, he always told me he hated short hair."

"So that's why you did it!"

"No! Well, that was one reason why, but it was mostly so the guy won't recognize me."

"Yeah… sure… whatever. He'll probably think you're hot."

"Eww."

"Alright, let's go. I'm so excited!"

"Finally, but don't get over excited… this may not be a fun trip."

Ryu was waiting by the ship, hoping to see Master Gentarri. He looked at Ben from his peripheral vision; he looked a little grumpy, or just irritated. Ben then started talking to Toxla.

"So… have you ever met a Jedi before?" He asked.

"Once… but that was a long time ago." Toxla grunted.

"Oh, well was it a good experience?"

No answer. Toxla looked like he didn't hear anything and wasn't paying attention. Then Toxla suddenly jerked forward and stared forward.

They all stared forward, they looked and saw Master Gentarri and her Padawan. Ben had his mouth open, Toxla had his eyes wide, and Ryu had both.

"So… how do I look?" She asked and grinned.

"You…" Ben was going to say cut your hair, but was interrupted.

"You look beautiful." Ryu said. Alice looked back and blushed at Ryu. He smiled back and was going to go help her up the steps to the ship, but Ben beat him to it. As Ben turned and looked at Ryu he gave a long stare, almost like a "Get off of my girl" kind of face. Ryu stared back, and then followed them to the ship.

"Lady, and gents. I present to you The Phantom." Ryu said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don Plat stared at his data pad, looking for hints or weaknesses about the Grand Master Jedi. He searched through the historical archives and typed on "Alice Gentarri". A lot seemed to pull up on her.

_Let's see…parents were Johnny and Marion Gentarri…born on Mandalore…so she's Mandalorian? Ok… so they had a farm, good stock… well known in community… ah… here's something interesting… Older sister Nicolette, age 14, murdered both parents with a vibroblade; neighbors said that the child was mental, smart, but mental. Nicole was last seen at the Sith Academy after she couldn't find Alice after killing a few civilians. Alice later ran to the police, but they thought she was joking so they let her be. It is said that at age 13, a year later, a young Jedi Master found her on the streets and found she had an incredible strength in the Force. After that, he took her in as a young Padawan._

Don sat back in his chair and thought of anything useful from the list of information. _Nicolette, why does that sound familiar…Sith Academy… smart but mental…_

"STANG!" He yelled out loud even though nobody could hear him. He searched through the archives but this time for Darth Kote. There was a lot about her, recent kills and warrants for her. He clicked at the History button.

_No Historical Information Found_. Ok. So it was possible that Kote and Gentarri are sisters. He chuckled. He wondered how this information could ever help him in the future, but he knew he would have to find out the truth; then the information could become, valuable.

That was all Don thought about, credits. Credits, credits, credits; that was what he always thought about. Ever since losing his daughter, he became obsessed with credits. Usually he would either lose it in smuggling or gambling, but this time he had enough to probably buy six of his daughters, if he had six.

He looked back at the data pad at his photos. The one of his wife was one he looked at rarely. His eyes soon got watery, and he thought about turning it off, making him feel better. But he didn't, he realized. He wanted to find out who killed her, he had the evidence, and he just never looked at it since the so called "incident".

He plugged the disk jet into the data pad and watched the camera. The only problem was, the cameras vision goes out, so all you can do is listen. All he heard was the screaming of his wife, and suddenly **it**. He heard the buzz of an activated lightsaber and the shrieks of his wife and child.

"Where is your husband?" The murderer yelled.

"I don't know. He left to go smuggle some things, but I'm not sure what and where." She lied, protecting her husband's location.

"Don't lie to me." She said and laughed. _That laugh, I know that laugh. It can't be!_

Ryu and the gang stepped into The Phantom one by one. Alice stepped in but tripped over a small step. Ryu grabbed her hand just in time to help her catch her balance. She stood up and looked at him, she smiled. Ryu couldn't help but smile back. _Her smile, it's so… beautiful… I mean, well she is beautiful... _

"You cut your hair too, I just noticed." She grinned, breaking up Ryu's thoughts. Ryu actually shaved his head, not entirely but like a Commando buzz cut. Alice always seemed to fancy men with buzz cuts. Landon suddenly noticed too, that Ryu cut his hair and then looked at his Master. He knew her secret of buzz cuts. So he started laughing.

"Um… Landon, right? Are you ok?" Ryu said looking puzzled at the young Padawan.

"You… and…" He couldn't seem to say a thing, he was laughing so hard he could only screech words.

"You, know. I think we should let him be, He'll soon laugh it off." Alice said and looked back into Ryu's eyes. He looked back but then was suddenly bumped into by Ben.

"Oh, sorry. Can I ask something?" Ben looked mad.

"Sure, when you're on my ship, ask anything you want."

"Right, um, why The Phantom?" He asked.

"This ship can pass through any radar undetected, and can confuse a tractor beam by messing up its own radar." Toxla broke in; he had his full suit on and everything.

"Um… Toxla. We haven't even arrived, or left in that matter and you're already in your suit?" Landon said, finally calmed down.

"It can get bumpy on this piece of crap." Toxla grunted.  
>"Hey, it's saved you butt millions of times so don't complain."<br>"True, I'm going to go get a latte." He left the room.  
>"Latte?" Alice asked.<br>"Yeah, I installed a drink maker, it makes excellent drinks. Shall I make one for you General?" He blushed.  
>"Sure." She blushed back and walked back with Ryu to the head of the ship. Landon watched as they left, and turned his head to Ben. He looked almost irritated with Ryu, jealousy maybe.<br>"Do you not like Ryu?" Landon asked Ben.  
>"What?" He said.<br>"I said..."  
>"I heard what you said. And no, I thin something's up with him." He scoffed.<br>"Ok, so he has a crush on Alice, big deal."  
>"Well, she likes him back."<br>"What's wrong with that?"  
>"I've worked like three years to win her heart, and this guy comes along and takes all that work away in less than an hour!"<br>"It doesn't matter, Jedi can't share emotions. You know she follows the guidelines."  
>"Hardly, I saw her sneak out for a snack even though she wasn't supposed to."<br>"Ok, but I doubt she'll break this rule."  
>"Hey, you guys want some drinks?" Toxla came by.<br>"Sure, why not?"  
>"Ok, I'm going to start her up."<br>"How long is the flight?" Landon asked.  
>"About two to four days. We'll most likely make it in three."<p>

They reached the little drink maker and the room was full of drinks and alcohol. It looked like a mini cantina in a small room, but it could fit at least ten soldiers.  
>Landon looked over at Ryu and his Master. She looked like she was having a good time, even though of what happened yesterday.<br>"So... how does it work?" Landon asked staring at the machine.  
>"Just type what you want and it'll take a few seconds to make. Just try not to order anything too messy." Ryu smiled.<br>"So... you made it yourself?" Alice smiled back at him.  
>"Yeah, I like engineering, but I've always loved farm work." Ryu grinned. Landon looked at Ben during this comment. He started to gag and almost throw up from this; Landon chuckled and looked at the piece of machinery.<br>"You like farming too? I grew up on a farm. It was so nice, perfect weather and we never ran out of food." Alice put her chin on her knuckles and stared intently at Ryu.  
>"Yes, when I grew up on Mandalore, we had a bunch of animals. We were most famous for our corn grazing, and our growing inventions. My father used to make droids that would plant the seeds and water it, so we didn't have to. But I loved picking the corn, so he let me do that. Usually my friends and I would play hide and go seek in the corn fields. But one time, one of the kids got lost and they sued my family for it. When it was really the kid's fault because he jumped the fence and hid in the cantina."<br>"So what happened then?" She smiled. He looked back at her in surprise; he probably thought he was boring the stang out of her.  
>"We lost half of our land, but we still kept a good business. Later, when I was about thirteen, The Great Mandalorian War happened, and we were on the side of the Republic. The Mandalorians came to kill all who didn't favor their side. So one day, my father came and told me to run, run to the nearest city, and don't come back. I ran after I packed my bags full of food and clothing and ran to our speeder. I jumped on it and looked back as our fields were on fire. I sped until I reached an abandoned house. I thought it would be safe so I entered the building. Turns out, it was full of Imperials and Sith. I was frozen, I didn't want to run, hoping that they wouldn't kill me, but I sure didn't want to die in some random house. It seems they were nice though, because the leader took me as his own son. I never liked it, but I didn't want to die. And there you go." He looked sad.<br>"Wait, so you work for the Imperials?" Ben asked shocked.  
>"Used to, I've killed many innocent men, I left after the guilt started to eat my heart out." He put his head down in shame. Alice put her hand on his shoulder and gently massaged it, but then realized what she was doing and jerked her hand back.<br>"Oh, so you're a murderer then?" Ben said and activated his lightsaber.

"He is not! He saved our lives!" Alice yelled.

"Ok, guy's. We're in... hyperspace... wow, What did I miss?" Toxla asked.  
>"Oooh, I think I'm going to get a cocoa latte..." He pressed start and then grabbed his drink and straw. He turned around and was shocked by what he missed by just looking at the recipes. Toxla had his hand on his gun, Ben had his ligthsaber activated, Ryu was touching Alice's waist. <em>Weird...<em> and Alice was standing up yelling at Ben.  
>"Where's my room?" Ben shouted.<br>"Well, we have two rooms, one can fit a person, and the other can fit two people. And since we're on autopilot, we don't need a pilot until we head into the atmosphere. So since Alice is the only lady, she must get the one room to herself. It has the HoloNet News and everything."  
>"Fine; if you need me, I'll be in the showers." He stormed away. Toxla watched him stomp away and then looked back at Ryu.<br>"What happened this time?" He asked.  
>"Same thing, they founded out I worked for the Imperials."<br>"Ah."  
>"Wait, what?" Landon sat down in a comfy booth.<br>"Were you not paying attention the whole time?" His Master asked.  
>"No. I was looking at recipes." Landon said.<br>"Well, he'll get over it." Toxla smiled; for once you could see it. Then Alice sat back down, but Ryu still had his hand on her waist, and she didn't seem to mind, or didn't know about it.  
>"I'm sure he will." Landon slurping his drink.<br>"I hope so, because I don't want to go through this mission with him being a grumpy-pant." Alice smiled. Ryu and Landon chuckled while Toxla just stood against the wall.  
>"So...Toxla, do you have an interesting story?" Landon laughed.<br>"Well, I was born on Mandalore, raised as a bounty hunter, and became one at the age of 12. There ya go." He grunted and left.  
>"Well, that was nice and short." Landon scoffed. "Anyways... I think Master you need some rest." He stood up to help her, but Ryu was already there.<br>"Yes, and you can either tonight or in the morning take a shower." Ryu smiled.  
>"I like morning ones... so I'll see you in the morning?" She smiled back.<br>"I hope so." He blushed and she kissed his cheek and went to her room.  
>"Really? I hope so?" Landon said.<br>"Hey, it worked." 

Alice was heading back to her room. She felt a rush of emotions fluttering in her body. She couldn't believe what she just did; she felt some guilt, but also accomplishment. She looked at the internal structures of the ship, not much to look at except metal scrap. She walked to her room and the door opened.  
>It was a nice room, a king size bed, nice HoloNet, nice huge window of the stars; but you could hardly see a thing in hyper space. She sat at her bed and tried to meditate. All these emotions and images were popping up.<br>_Come on sis, you really think you have a chance against me? I have searched for you my whole life, and now, I've found you. Don't try to run; I know who your friends are. I know the one you love, the ones you hate, and the ones you don't love. Don't be scared, I'm not trying to hurt you; I want you to help me, if you don't, and those friends of yours will die. But if you do, I can offer you safety, to be with the one you love, so... make your decision soon, or I'll come get you myself. _  
>Alice awoke gasping for air on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about that. <em>Was it a dream, could it just be my mind messing with me? Or... what if it was real? <em>The thought made her body shiver and she got startled by a presence in the room.  
>"Master Gentarri, are you ok?" said a voice sitting on a chair. Alice sensed his feelings. It was Ryu.<br>"Like I said..."  
>"I know, call you Alice. Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."<br>"I'm uh..."  
>"No, you're not fine. You need some comfort?" He asked. Alice thought of the idea, she thought of what people might think of her. Sleeping with a man she barely knows, but she was too frightened to go asleep by herself. She looked up at Ryu, who looked passionate and kind, he looked like he wouldn't do anything harmful.<br>"Sure, why not?" She said as Ryu lifted the covers for her to jump in and he laid them up more as he softly jumped in the bed next to her. He felt her heartbeat next to his chest and he put his arm around her to comfort her. She gently cuddled next to him and put her head on his chest and her hand next to his neck. Ryu felt a little uncomfortable, but then he put his head on hers and held her close. Time seemed to go so slow, and Alice seemed to drowse away into slumber while Ryu looked at her.  
>"You ok now?" He asked. He didn't get much of an answer for she fell into sleep and only muffled a slight mhmhm in a yes sort of way. He looked back at her and closed his eyes, hoping this moment wouldn't end, and suddenly he fell into slumber as well. <p>

Ben awoke and found Landon with his shirt off trying to figure out what to wear. He shouldn't wear his Jedi robes, because that might give away his identity. So he grabbed a white shirt with a Corellian jacket, and a nice pair of training pants. Ben got up and started to get into his clothes when he saw that the other bed for Ryu that was made on the floor hadn't been slept in. He got up and exited the room. He left out the door and to the left to the hanger; he saw that Toxla was there, but no Ryu.  
>"Hey, where's Ryu?" Ben asked.<br>"I wouldn't know, wasn't he supposed to sleep in your room?" Toxla questioned. This gave Ben thoughts. He turned and started running towards her room. There Landon looked out from the room and started to chase after Ben.  
>Ben entered her room and gasped. Ryu was there sleeping next to her, with her back against him. He looked at Alice and saw her more towards the edge. Landon came in and had his mouth open.<br>"Uh oh, not good." Landon gasped.  
>"Son of a..." Ben said and ran to go strangle Ryu, but Alice awoke and had seemed to fall of the bed. At this thump, Ryu awoke and moaned at waking a little earlier than planned.<br>"What, what time is it?" He said as his vision started to clear. Ben suddenly grabbed his lightsaber and placed it at his throat. Ryu jumped back with his hands up, and Alice wobbled up and collapsed on the floor, when Landon picked her up.  
>"What were you thinking?" He yelled at her.<br>"What are you talking about?" Alice said when she saw Ben about to kill Ryu.  
>"You and him!"<br>"What are you doing, he did nothing wrong!" She yelled and force pushed Ben into the wall and walked towards the other side of the bed.  
>"Why were you sleeping with him!" Ben yelled back.<br>"I wasn't sleeping with her... I was..."  
>"So you are in bed with a woman cuddling her, and you call that not sleeping with her?" Landon said confused.<br>"Don't kill him. It was my fault, I asked him to." She lied. Ben deactivated his lightsaber and stared at her like he didn't even know her.  
>"W-why would you do that?" He asked almost sad.<br>"I-I had um... bad dreams and he came in and asked if I was alright, and I said no, and you get the rest." She exclaimed slowly, as if out of breath.

"You guys didn't... you know... have..." Landon wide-eyed.

"No, I would never do that to her..." Ryu said.

"Yeah right, next thing you know you're gonna be in the shower with her too."

He growled and headed for the door, "If this happens again, you will die by my own hands." He said and left the room.

Landon followed him and shrugged at the situation and said, "You still need to shower Master, just... never mind." He said and left, leaving Ryu in the room.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." Ryu sighed.

"No, this was my fault, but its ok. I feel better now. Now, I need to take a shower, so hope to see you in the lounge?" She smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Of course, what would you like for breakfast?" He grinned.

"Whatever you like." She said letting go of his hands and left the room, leaving Ryu alone. He smiled, but the smile faded feeling a presence of hate in the room. He left the room feeling insecure and headed to his room to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice headed to the showers after grabbing a robe and a towel. She entered the room and jumped inside a stall. She turned the water on to cold and shivered a little from the temperature. She had a lot of thoughts on her mind, mostly the dream she had…_ If it was a dream_. She put her mind away from it as she thought of something different.

"Stang." She said under her breath. _I forgot to pack another set of clothing that wasn't a Jedi outfit_. Suddenly she turned the showers off and tied the robe around her waist and headed to Toxla. On the way out she grabbed the towel to wrap around her short hair. She ran north and headed to the cockpit.

Toxla was there, and he looked like he was resting his eyes while sipping his drink.

"Toxla." She almost yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any, well, old Mandalorian or bounty hunter outfits that could fit me? I forgot to pack another pair of clothing."

"And I thought Jedi were always responsible, but hey, if you can find something in my trunk, go ahead." He smiled and sipped his drink again.

Alice went into the room full of cargo and found a suitable suit in the trunk. It was a white and green bounty hunter suit and seemed to be her size. She grinned and grabbed the outfit heading to her room.

She entered the room and took the robe and towel off. She headed to put one of her Jedi robes on and heard someone walking by. She quickly put the suitable Jedi outfit on for now and hooked her lightsaber on her belt. The door opened and Landon walked in.

"You know, you should never enter a lady's room with out knocking on the door or asking if you could come in." She grinned.

"I doubt that's what Ryu did." He grinned back and saw his Master's grin fade. "But, that is not why I came here."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you that."

"Why, nothing's wrong."

"What was in the vision Master?" He said quickly and sternly. She was shocked by his impatience towards the situation, but calmed herself down to answer it.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"It worries me to know that you're worried; don't worry, just tell me. I can help." He jumped on her bed and put his head on his chin, looking like he was listening intently.

"It was my sister." She sighed.

"She contacted you in a dream?"

"I guess, she said she was looking for me, but has found me now, and that I should help her or… or my friends will die." She looked up worried at Landon.

"Your sister… she's force-sensitive then…"

"That's what I'm worried about."

"You don't think…" He looked shocked.

"I think it's a major possibility." She stared back.

"Let's not tell the others… it might… distract them knowing your sister is trying to kill you and them." He said getting up and walking towards his Master.

"You're right; it could've been just a nightmare." She smiled and walked out the door with him.

"I heard Ryu makes a good breakfast, how 'bout we head to the lounge. I'll get you a nice hot latte."

"I prefer cold ones." She grinned.

"Ok…"

"You don't think… that what I did… last night… was…"

"Bad? Depends on how you look at it, I mean, I think I'll learn from this… so… I don't find it scandalous or anything… just randomly shocking… Ben on the other hand…" He grinned back.

"Yes, I know Ben is… mad… but he has to get over I don't love him."

"Well, don't say that to him during the mission, it'll make things worse…"

"Yeah, he would ruin the mission, or technically I would." She said as they reached the lounge door.

"Ladies first." Landon bowed.

"What a gentleman." She said without bowing back because she found it funny. She went through the door and started chuckling, she turned towards Ben, who was by the fancy drink maker, and he looked back at her with an "I'm angry at you" face.

"Wow, I've put everyone in a bad mood." She frowned. Landon and Toxla, who seemed to be behind them, laughed, which made Alice smile just a bit.

"Breakfast, is served." Ryu came in through the cantina exit door. He came in with plates, food, and drinks.

"Wow, he fights, he's handsome, he cooks, what can this man not do?" Ben chuckled softly but Alice gave him a look that made him shut up.

"Hey, Master Gentarri, I've never thought about it till now, but I want to ask if I can see your lightsaber. I've heard yours is most famous throughout." Toxla said and Ryu came over to take a look too.

"She really never shows people her lightsaber, it's like a baby to her." Ben laughed.

"Well, sometimes, babies need to be looked at." She grinned back, Ben stopped laughing. She reached down at her waist and pulled the handle of her lightsaber.

"Isn't it a little… long?" Ryu asked. Then the Jedi Master pushed a button in the center and two dashing blue blades came out of both ends. Toxla grinned. They stared at the brightness but yet dullness of the ocean blue blade. Its sleekness and its color.

"Nah, I don't think it's long." She grinned back and Ryu smiled.

"What is better, two dual blades, or a double-bladed lightsaber?" Ryu asked.

"Depends on what your skills are, dual blades, you want precision and accuracy, double-bladed, you want speed and power combined."

"So, you must be pretty fast."

"I guess."

"Here, let's eat before the food gets cold. I hope you like it." Ryu said sitting down in the booth next to Alice. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back, but then Ben jumped to the other side of the booth next to Alice too. She felt a little uncomfortable by this, but just hoped breakfast would go well, with no arguments or lightsabers.

"So… Alice, did you enjoy your shower?" Ben asked while everyone was about to take a taste of the food. Everybody dropped their forks and just stared at him.

"What kind of question is that?" Landon looked confused.

"I just wanted to know if her shower went well." Ben shrugged.

"Ner vod, you can't say that to a girl" Ryu said.

"Hey, don't call me that, we aren't friends. Anyways I was just asking."

"It went well. There, stang, I wanted a peaceful breakfast, that didn't seem to happen." She said as she started eating her breakfast. Everyone silenced and started eating.

"So… how is it?" Ryu asked.

"Yai'yai, it's so… rich." Alice smiled.

"It's delicious." Landon said.

"That's good." The rest of the breakfast was pretty much silent. Alice seemed to love the Mandalorian ham, everybody seemed to notice because most of the seconds were gone, and the ham on her plate too.

"So, did you guys enjoy it?" Ryu smirked.

"It reminds me of home." Alice stood up and smiled but then the memories came flooding back into her, and her smile faded. Ryu stopped smiling and walked towards her to comfort her. She put her head down and he put his arms around her. She sighed and softly pushed Ryu away.

"It's ok. I'm fine; it's just nobody ever really made Mandalorian food that well." She looked up and tried to smile.

"It's ok, and thanks. I was hoping it could fill us up for a while."

"Well, it certainly did that." Landon said.

"I thought it was ok." Ben shrugged. Everybody looked back and just grinned at him.

"Anyways… we won't be landing soon, so…" Toxla said

"We need to find something to do for the day. We have movies, card games, games, magazines, archives, datapads…"

"That's about it."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a movie once in a while." She smiled.

"I say, the Grand Master Jedi is the one to choose the movie." Ryu smiled back

"Of course." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Well, I haven't seen much movies, but I'll see if any look interesting." She blushed. And with that, Ryu, Landon, and Alice left the room.

Darth Kote stood at the edge of the railing. She stared out into the lava flumes and smoke. Her face was stained with little tears, and her yellow eyes were bloodshot. She looked upwards and saw nothing but smoke and dust. She gulped hard and looked back at the lava.

_The hate, the evil. I don't deserve this. I'm a good person; why of all people did this happen to me? __**Don't think that, you hate your sister, she took your life away from you.**__ Yes, but I-I…__** Don't say it! You're becoming weak, and you don't want that do you? You want power, fame, and that's what she has. Take it all away from her.**__ I guess you're right, but what happens if I'm wrong? __**You're not, your right, and shall always be.**_ She sighed and looked back up, hoping to maybe see a blue or starry sky, but still she saw the smoke and dust.

She lost her thoughts when a hand gently brushed her shoulder and down towards her waist. She turned and saw Froce smiling. She smiled back, but Froce saw something was up.

"What's wrong?" He frowned and gently brushed her tears away.

"It's nothing… I just had memories."

"I remember when I was like that, all you gotta do, is make those memories, a strive to kill and hate." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"But, that's just not possible for me." She said almost pushing him away.

"Just blame your sister, she caused you to do that, so hate her, and get revenge." He came back towards her and put his arms around her.

"Well, what if I'm wrong, and I kill her for nothing?"

"That won't happen, everybody deserves death, so we deliver it to them."

"I guess you're right… ok." She said and turned towards him. She gently brushed his lips with hers, he gently pulled her closer and they kissed. She then put her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. She gasped and then kissed him again. Froce then pushed her against the railing and leaned over to kiss her more. They kissed for a long time, and they enjoyed it.

"Uh… sir?" A man interrupted them. They stopped and looked shocked at the man and looked back at each other.

"What!" Froce yelled.

"The Jedi, the ones you wanted me to keep and eye out for. They're with _him_ and they seem to be heading for Mandalore…" The man jumped back.

"Oh… thanks…" She smiled. "I guess I'm heading to Mandalore."

"Not without me you're not."

"But, what happens if… they find out?"

"If they do, I'll kill them, and we can live together by ourselves. Do you understand?"

"Understood." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her back and they headed back inside, away from the heat. For one second though, Kote looked up and saw a blue in the sky, she smiled and looked back down.

_ What could go wrong?_

Ben sat in his room for a while. He took a nap for about an hour and was tired of being tired and bored. He got up and put his shirt on. He grabbed his ligthsaber.

_Just incase. _He thought. He headed out towards her room and heard some clinkering behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. He soon felt dizzy, but he headed to where he heard the noise. Suddenly the banging got louder, and louder, when this happened he ran faster and faster. The bangs then shrieked as loud as possible and Ben stopped running.

Suddenly the noises stopped and he looked around, nobody was next to him, and there was nothing to be banging. He walked slowly back to where he was earlier, and didn't hear anything. Then, he got a huge pain in his head to make him collapse and cover his ears.

_ She doesn't like you. She is using you, you must use her back. Get revenge on the man who took her from you. Use the hate, the anger. Kill, Kill. She knows you love her, prove it, prove you're better than him. Then, when the time is right. Join me at my side, and there, you will get better than revenge._

Ben walked into the room and heard some screams from the Holo.

"What on earth are you watching?" He said as he covered his ears. He turned and saw Alice and Ryu on the bed with his arm around her. He looked down and saw Landon eating a protein bar and watching intently.

"We are watching Mandalore Massacre 1, 2, and 3." She smiled.

"You've watched these about 4 times though. Don't you ever get sick of it?" Ben asked as he sat down next to Landon.

"Not really, I always miss stuff." She laughed and got closer to Ryu. The movie kept playing where a zombie came and was laughing. The zombie said, "TIME TO DIE!" he reached for a LS-150 Heavy and started blasting M


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice awoke to a rough hand across her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Ben there dressed as a smuggler.

"You ok?" He asked and brushed her cheek again. This time she used her hand to push his away.

"Yeah, I need to get dressed. Where's Ryu?" She looked up at Ben.

"I thought you would ask. He left early in the morning to check some information on Don Plat. He said for us to meet him at this cantina at eight. So it's seven-thirty; I was hoping you would be awake by now."

"Oh… well… ok." She said and got up to get dressed.

"Need help?" Ben gently grabbed her arm. She brushed his hand away.

"Nope, I think I can get dressed without getting hurt." She smiled. He shrugged and walked out the door.

_What's wrong with him? He's so… obsessive. _She thought and started to get undressed. She looked back at her small bag she packed and pulled out dual-blasters. _This could come in handy._ She left them on the bed and headed to the uniform Toxla said she could have. Alice put an extra black shirt for protection on and grabbed the breastplate of the armor. It was a little tight, but that was men armor. She then grabbed the rest of the upper body armor and secured the armor with the straps attached. She then put a strong sturdy belt around her waist and attached her lightsaber, the blasters, and a flamethrower, just in case. She hid the lightsaber with an ammunition pack and medical pack. She grabbed the rest of the greenish white armor and then realized it was more silver than anything. She put the rest of the armor around her legs and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She turned and saw Toxla leaning against the door.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"You want a jetpack." He smiled.

"How'd you know?" She smiled back.

"Lucky guess; and lucky for you I have a couple extras, and they seem to be in the same size as the armor. So if you need it, go ahead and grab it." He said and left.

"Don't mind if I do." She said to herself and left the room.

Don Plat jumped out of his ship at the first sign of dawn. He went over to the docking patrol and paid the men about ten credits and he left to go find his daughter. He went through the patrol gates and entered the city of Sundari. The buildings were a little small, but some seemed to be touching the sky. He looked around at the people. They were happy, it seemed almost too happy. He started feeling awkward so he headed to the nearest cantina.

He walked in and saw there was a fight going on involving a man with tattoos and some big bulky guy. He ignored them and headed to the bartender.

"I need some information." He looked at the man. He had a scraggily looking mustache and he had a scar on his eye.

"Sure, you came to the right place."

"My daughter… is a slave dancer… and I'm wondering… where she could be." He said softly, hoping this man wasn't a slave owner, or to offend anyone eavesdropping.

"Ah, you're looking for Lodown's Cantina. It's a very nasty place; women dancing, the men in there are wild, not as wild as it is in here," he looked at the bar fight going on, "and it's just a dirty place. Lodown is known for taking little slave girls, you should start there. Just head north from here," He smiled.

"Thank you so much, I've waited so long for this day." He smiled back.

"No problem, you want a drink?" He turned around and poured a nice flameout and gave it to Don.

"Uh…sure." He shrugged and grabbed his drink and gagged from its strength. The bar tender laughed and grabbed a towel to wipe some dirty glasses.

"Don't worry; it's no cost to you, since it's your special day." He said and went off with his drink. Don sat and drank his strong alcoholic drink slowly and started covering his face a little.

_If anyone recognizes me, I'm dead. They don't want Imperial or Sith scum down here, but I think I'll be ok if I hang low._ He thought, but was suddenly broken up from thought when the fight became more vicious and the big man threw the tattooed one at Don, and caused Don to fall off his seat and spill his drink on the poor young man. Don suddenly left the cantina in a rush, hoping not to have the bulky man throw him too.

He left and pulled his jacket out of his bag, he quickly put it on and pulled it up closer to his face. He started walking north with his head down. He suddenly walked into a woman. He looked up and saw _her_.

"Hello handsome, miss me?" Kote smiled.

"Uh, why are you here?" He tried to smile.

"I know, you must think, I lied, but I didn't. I'm not really here for you, I'm here for the one you were supposed to capture."

"Well, I'm not lying, I don't have her."

"I know idiot, but if you haven't noticed, they're tracking you."

"Why would they do that?"

"To know what you're doing, Master Gentarri hasn't been attempted to be kidnapped before; and if he's with her, then our plan is working fine. Here, let's go find your daughter." She smirked and put her arm around him.

_He has no idea what's coming after him_. She smirked.

Alice and the group walked to the cantina door. She opened it and saw a huge fight going on. Ryu and some big guy were throwing punches left and right. The big guy then pulled a knife out on Ryu and Ryu grabbed the knife to keep it from stabbing him.

"Let him go." Alice said with her blaster pointed at the big man's head. Everybody stopped talking and stared at the drama. The big guy laughed.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me with your little toy?" He chuckled and tried to thrust his knife into Ryu. Suddenly the blaster went off and hit the man in the groin. The man winced in pain and went down. His pants turned black from the burn of the blaster and the man let Ryu go. Alice walked over to Ryu and pulled him up. His nose was bloody and his lip was busted. He grinned at Alice and she smirked back.

"I thought you wouldn't shoot him." Ryu said.

"Eh, he was about to stab you." She said.

"Hey! No shooting in my shop!" The bartender yelled and went into Alice's face.

"Oops, too late." She shrugged and stared back at the bartender. Ben walked up to the bar with Toxla to talk to him. Ryu and Alice left to get medical supplies.

Alice returned from the ship with the medical kit and headed toward Ryu who was outside against a wall.

"Here, let me clean you up." She said and unzipped the medical packet. Ryu grinned and took the jacket off to show his bare skin. She grinned back and grabbed a couple of wipes from the packet and started wiping the blood of his body. He flinched at first and then calmed down.

"I thought Mandalorians didn't feel pain?" She grinned.

"Well, it only stings."

"What was the whole fight about? You seem to get yourself in a lot of those."

"I don't know. I was sitting at the bar trying to get the bartender's attention, when the guy grabbed my shoulder and said 'You look like the guy who stole my wife' and I said 'I didn't steal you're wife' then he punched me, you get it from there."

"That's weird, I don't doubt he was wasted at seven thirty in the morning." She grinned.

"Me either." He smiled. Alice grabbed a soft wipe and started cleaning his face. She felt his breath on her face and he felt hers. He grinned and gently brushed his hand against her face. She closed her eyes and he leaned closer to her. Their noses touched, Alice put her hands on Ryu's face and they turned their heads.

"Hey! We found out where Don is! Come'on!" Landon came and shouted. Alice backed up and sighed. Ryu sighed as well and looked at Alice with a "that was close" face.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Alice sighed again. She looked at Ryu again and smiled, he smiled back.

Don and Kote walked into the cantina. Thugs, smugglers, and some weird people stared at Kote. She gave them an evil eye and they went back to the business. Don gasped and Kote looked at the dancer in the center of the cantina. It was the daughter.

"Release her at once!" Don yelled and pointed at his daughter. The audience stopped and looked at Don. They laughed hysterically.

"We all wanna take her home its ok." A big guy laughed.

"She's my daughter." He said. The room got silence and the girl gasped.

"Dad?" she yelled, and tried to run to him. She got held back by the chains holding her to the ground. Don tried to run to her to hug her but the owner of the bar got in the way.

"So… how much are you willing to pay?" Lodown grinned. The audience chuckled.

"One hundred thousand." Don grinned. The crowd went silent.

"I'm sorry, this sixteen year old gives me more money, she's at least worth two hundred thousand." Lodown grinned and flipped a coin with his hand.

"What! Give her to me or I'll kill you!"

"Dad! Don't, they'll kill you!" The girl shrieked.

"Let me handle this." Kote said and walked up to Lodown.

"Helloooooo hottie, how may I help you?" Lodown brushed her face.

"Good, you?" She said and grabbed his neck with the Force. He grabbed his neck to try to release the pressure, but he started to gag. She finally let go and he collapsed to the floor dead. The girl gasped and fell backwards. The men stared and backed away. Kote activated her lightsaber; the men quickly left the room.

"There you go, safe and sound." Kote said as the cut the chains with her lightsaber.

"Dad! I missed you." The teen ran and hugged her dad.

"I missed you too." He said as tears ran down his face. Kote deactivated her lightsaber and attached it to her belt.

"Dad, who's this?" She said and stood in front of Kote.

"She's an old friend." He smiled. Kote smiled back.

"Dad… she looks awfully familiar… like… Mom's killer…" She whispered into his ear.

"I believe we haven't met. Your father has told me many things about you." She stuck her hand out in front of Kote.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The daughter said and shook her hand back. "May I know my rescuer's name?"

"Kote, but you can call me Nicole." Kote smiled.

"Cool, I'm Aura." The girl smiled.

"A pleasure. Now Don, I think you would like to return home?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me Kote." He said as he reached for the door with his daughter.

"I wouldn't do that Don." Kote smiled and the daughter turned to look at her.

"Why not?" Aura asked.

"They're here." Kote grinned and walked out the door.

"So… Ben said that Lodown's Cantina is the place to find Don. That's where he said he sent him." Landon smiled. Ryu walked next to Alice and put his hand next to hers. She grabbed his hand and squeezed softly. Ben sneezed behind them on Ryu, which made Ryu jump forward.

"Geez, you could always sneeze away from people." Ryu rubbed his neck to get the saliva off.

"Well sorry I had to sneeze." Ben pushed Ryu. Ryu let go of Alice's hand and turned around. The Grand Master Jedi got between them.

"Just shut up! Be nice to each other." She glared at Ben and Ryu. Ryu backed off and kept walking towards Toxla. Ben walked towards Alice.

"Why do you have to defend him?" Ben grunted and started walking next to Alice.

"Why do you always have to start a fight with him?" She stared at Ben.

"He's just so…so…so… rude."

"You're the one that pushed him."

"Yeah but he held your…hand."

"Hello sis." A voice behind Alice whispered in her ear. Suddenly Alice was force pushed into the door of the cantina. The door opened and Don grabbed a rope to put around Alice. Alice grabbed the rope and threw Don over her body. She jumped up and saw a girl, about Landon's age. _That must be his daughter_. She thought.

"Landon! Grab the girl!" Alice yelled. Landon looked up and saw the girl running to her dad. Landon ran after her and grabbed her.

"Put me down!" She yelled hitting Landon. He let her down and looked at her. She stopped hitting and looked at him. Her brown hair moving in the wind.

"Hi." Landon smiled.

"H-hi…" Aura smiled back. "Sorry for hitting you. I'm Aura."

"I'm Landon."

"That's a cute name." She smiled. He smiled back. Then Kote came walking towards Aura to take her with her. Landon stepped in front of her to protect her, but an object ran into Kote. It was Alice.

"Master look out!" Landon yelled when another person jumped off the roof and tackled Alice. Ben went over to take the guy off her, but the man activated his lightsaber, it was red. Kote then suddenly pushed Alice off and activated her lightsaber.

"Miss me sis?" Kote grinned.

"Why Nicole?" Alice pleaded.

"What!" Ben and Toxla said. Ryu said nothing and did nothing.

"Why what?" Kote grinned and swung her lightsaber at Alice. Alice activated her double blade and blocked the strike.

"Why try to kill me, why kill our parents? They did nothing, I did nothing!" Alice strained at her sister's strength. Alice then force pushed Kote into a pile of boxes while throwing her lightsaber at the other man. The man ducked but got kicked in the legs by Ben, who had his lightsaber activated. Kote got up, her hair was in her face and her yellow eyes bloodshot.

"You know why Alice, don't act stupid." She said and charged after her sister. Alice widened her eyes and ran towards the wall, with her sister right behind her. She ran towards the wall and jumped. She pushed her foot of the top of the wall and flipped backwards. Her sister, who was charging at her full speed, ran into the wall. The Sith fell unconscious. Alice ran towards Ben to help against the man.

The man kicked Ben away and headed towards Alice. He threw his lightsaber at her, but it was deflected by a green ligthsaber, Landon's. Then the man turned and grabbed Landon with the force and threw him backwards into the dust. Aura shrieked and ran towards Landon to see if he was ok.

"Stop." Alice said. The man deactivated his lightsaber and walked towards Kote. He helped her up and she slowly gained consciousness.

"Who are you?" Ben asked the man.

"I'm Darth Froce."

"The legend?" Landon said trying to get up with some help from Aura.

"No, the dwarf." Froce rolled his eyes.

"You know, I have to congratulate you Ryu." Kote grinned and waved Ryu over.

"What?" Alice gasped.

"You didn't know? Ryu was working for me; his job was to bring you to me. You didn't think he actually like you?" Kote grinned. Alice looked at Ryu, Ryu looked back at her with scared eyes and had a tear stain against his cheek. Alice stared back at Kote.

"Toxla." Kote said.

"Yes?" He answered

"Do it." She said, Toxla nodded. Ben ran towards Toxla but got shocked by Sith lightning by Froce. Ben fell to his knees, but brought himself back up.

"Ben! Take Don Aura and Landon back to the ship!" Alice yelled activating her lightsaber.

"Froce, keep them alive." She looked at Froce. He nodded and kissed her on the lips. Ben and the others started running towards the ship. At this time a crowd started to form and crowd over the drama. Aura, Landon, Don, and Ben ran towards the crowd, but Froce jumped infront of Aura and grabbed her.

"Aura!" Don and Landon yelled and ran to get her. Froce then force pushed them into each other, knocking them out.

"Landon! Dad!" Aura yelled as Froce whacked her in the head with his lightsaber. She fell to the ground next to them all; Froce looked up and saw Ben still running. _Whimp_. He thought and grinned.

"Please, Nicole, don't hurt them, and take me." She said deactivating her lightsaber. Kote walked over to her.

"Ryu, actually, you do it." She grinned.

"What?" Ryu lifted his head up towards both of the women.

"I said, 'You do it'." She said. Ryu nodded and slowly walked over towards Alice. She looked at him in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later." He said and stabbed her with a stun gun. Everything went black, and all Alice could hear was Kote laughing.


End file.
